Heroes of a New World
by KingofthePhoenixes
Summary: It's my first crossover, so please be gentle with the reviews. I don't own anything, I am just writing this as a hobby.


**Heroes of a New World**

Sorry for the fact that I have not updated in a while, but my computer has been messed up so I had to buy a new one.

I'm going to try and write a strange crossover, a Naruto and Phantasy Star Universe one. It will seem weird, but please bear with me. The only reason I am writing this is because there is no a single Phantasy Star Universe fic on this website and I got the craziest idea from my cousin about a Naruto/Phantasy Star Universe crossover.

Let's Begin

**Prologue**

**Valley of the End**

Naruto crashes against the rocky side of the valley as Sasuke manages to get a good hit in on him.

**HIVE**

Karen rolls under the tail (What the Hell is that THING!!!) Of the Dulk Faris (Spelling please, I can't spell that things name even if I tried) as it swept across the battlefield.

'We are losing time.' She thinks to herself.

**Valley of the End**

Naruto lets the chakra of the Kyuubi fill his chakra coils before he speeds towards Sasuke

who had already accessed his curse seal.

Red meet Purple over the Lake in the Valley of the End as the two shinobi tried to overwhelm each other.

**HIVE**

"ETHAN!!" Yells Karen as the tail swept his feet out from under him, putting him in the way of the Seed's energy attack.

"ARGH!" He replies as he takes the attack head on.

Tonnio rushes forward and rakes his claws on the Seed's body cause it to stop its attack and whip its tail at Tonnio. He Flips over it and slashes at the tail, but misses. Leo hits it with his sword, but still gets hit by the tail and gets sent flying.

"This thing is strong!" Tonnio yells out.

**Valley of the End**

A ball of swirling chakra forms in Naruto's hand as he stares at Sasuke, who had a ball of electricity in his hand.

With a cry, both shinobi rush each other.

_"RASENGAN!!"_

_"CHIDORI!!"_

Both attacks crashed against each other, both fighting for dominance. Just as they were getting ready for the final push, a bright light appeared, blinding the entire battlefield.

**HIVE**

With a slash of his Death Dancers, Ethan managed to strike the last blow against the seed. Then there was a bright light.

**Valley of the End**

Kakashi jumped down from his hiding spot and and rushed to catch Sasuke, who was knocked out. He caught him and looked around for Naruto. But could not see him.

'Sensei, I have failed.'

**HIVE Control Room**

"We did it!!"

"Alright!"

"Where is Karen?"

They looked around but Karen was no where to be seen.

"KAREN!!" Yelled Ethan as he looked around for her.

"We have to leave the Hive, the Alliance Military is about to attack." Stated Lou as she walked into the Control Room.

"We have to find Karen!" Shouted Ethan at Lou as he looked around.

"We do not have time." Stated Lou as the others hurried for the_ Landeel_.

'Karen' Ethan looked back into the control room as he ran out.

**Konoha**

A crowd of villagers and shinobi waited at the gate in hope that their precious Uchiha would come back. The Hokage stood there hoping her brother would come back.

"Someone is approaching the gate!" A guard on the Wall yelled down.

It was Kakashi with Sasuke in his arms.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Yelled out Sakura and Ino as they rushed Kakashi.

Behind them was the villagers.

As the villagers and Shinobi took Sasuke to the hospital, Tsunade went over to Kakashi and asked, "Where is Naruto?"

Kakashi looked down sadly and replied, "When I got there, there was a bright flash and only Sasuke remained."

Tsunade looked at him with tears in her eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

This cry came from not only her, but Hinata as well.

**Guardian's Colony**

Ethan sat in his room while he sulked over Karen's death.

'Why did you have to go and die.' He thought sadly as he looked out his window towards the stars.

'I will continue to defend this world for you.' He thought one last time before he fell asleep.

**Unknown world far away**

"Ugh, where am I." Thought Naruto as he woke up.

He tried to move but could not do to something on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman laying in his arms.

He tried to stay completely still, but she stirred and opened her eyes. Only to look straight into his.

"EEEP" They both shot away from each other as realized the position they were in.

"Uh, Hello." Mumbled Naruto looking at her.

"Hello." She replied looking at Naruto

"I'm Naruto." He said introducing himself.

"I am Karen." She replied.

**End of Prologue**


End file.
